Reprimida
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Luka cree que su novia Chloé, ya no está interesada en él. /—Creo que lo mejor es terminar...


Chloé es caótica, impredecible, un torbellino de emociones. Era un fuego que incendiaba todo a su paso y aunque su novio Luka era como el agua y la apaciguaba.

Nunca creyó que la iba a apagar. Posesiva, caprichosa y mimada, eran características de la chica que parecía que ya no tenia, se habían esfumado y no había ni siquiera un rastro de humo de lo que fue el incendio.

**...**

—Pareces triste —dijo Marinette al verlo en el momento que ingresó a su camarote, lucia no calmado sino abatido— ¿De que querías hablar?

Él produjo un sonido agudo en el instrumento de cuerda. Como afirmando su tristeza.

—Creo que Chloé, ya no me ama —las palabras de Luka resonaron en el oído de Marinette como las cuerdas de la guitarra que rasgo con su púa.

Sus ojos azules se dilataron no pudiendo creer lo que oía.

—¿Que dices? ¡Ella está loca por ti! —Anunció divertida—Hace unas semanas, te beso en frente mío como si yo no existiera porque estaba en tu habitación.

Luka sonrió levemente, al recordar. Ese beso había sido profundo, aun sentía el calor que comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo mientras sus manos rozaban levemente su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Casi se había olvidado de que Marinette estaba ahí sino era porque escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

La chica incomoda a mas no poder, vio como en medio de su muestra de afecto, Chloé la miro de reojo como diciendo "Es mío, perra" ¿Qué haces en su habitación? Shuu Shuu Fuera, fuera, márchate... y ella lo hizo ¡Por los Miraculous, si lo hacían enfrente suyo!

—De seguro se aburrió de mí —continuó.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ya no se queja, ya no es posesiva, no es caprichosa. No discute, no...

Marinette lo miraba haciendo una expresión que demostraba extrañeza en alto nivel ¿Eso no era bueno?

—Quizás se volvió más tranquila, tú puedes contagiar ese estado...

En ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abre. Era Chloé. Los dos individuos la miraban fijamente como si no pudieran creer que estaba ahí.

Marinette esperaba que la saque a patadas o bese a Luka con efusividad como la otra vez.

—Yo solo vine a buscar mi bolso—dijo agachándose para recogerlo—Sé que soy hermosa, pero una foto dura más —espetó ante la intensas miradas que el par le mandaba.

Al tenerlo a su poder se despidió, tranquilamente como si no le importara que Luka estuviera con Marinette a solas en su habitación.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? —Dijo cuándo la rubia se fue, abrazó la guitarra— Aunque estemos juntos, siento que soy el único que estoy enamorado —su voz decaída— quizás, ya no me quiere.

—Luka... —Marinette no sabía que decir. La verdad el comportamiento fue muy extraño.

—Creo que lo mejor es terminar...

—¿No la amas?

—Lo hago—dijo—Y por eso si perdió el interés de mí, no puedo hacer más que dejarla libre y que sea feliz.

—¿Estás seguro? —lo decía tan serio que Marinette no pudo replicar.

—Lo estoy.

**...**

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Chloé al recibir la inesperada visita de Luka en su hotel. Se sentó en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas mientras el seguía parado, rechazando la propuesta de ponerse cómodo.

—Lo he estado pensando...—ella lo miró con atención, sus ojos azules chocándose con los otros del mismo color—Creo que lo mejor es que terminemos—Los ojos de Chloé se abrieron en sorpresa (¿Huh?)—Tu ya no me amas ¿No es así?

—¿Qué?—se exaltó, levantándose—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¡Te amo!

—Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no te pegas a mí?

Ella se quedó sin habla.

—Ya no me amas —dictaminó—Y por eso ya no tienes que salir conmigo.

Chloé solo podía ver como salía por la puerta que hace minutos entró.

**...**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha sucedido esto?

Estaba sorprendida como al parecer, su ex—novio desaparecía de su vista, de su vida. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Se llevó sus dos manos a su cabello ¡La pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad!

Esa que le mostraba que Luka terminaba con ella porque era muy inconforme, quejumbrosa y excesivamente celosa ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quería terminar con Luka!

"Pero hicimos una promesa" —la rubia decía en su sueño—¿Por qué no contestas el celular?

Le había hecho esa pesadilla tan real, que tuvo que abrazarse fuertemente a Abracitos para volverse a dormir, ya que llamar a Luka a las cuatro de la madrugada iba a ser molesto y el sueño podría volverse realidad.

Así que se contuvo, perdió su esencia con el objeto que Luka nunca llegue a odiarla. Porque lo amaba tanto y por esa razón, no quería que se dé cuenta de lo insoportable que era y llegue a odiarla.

—No... No quiero que... esto termine así —dijo viendo esa puerta cerrada— ¡Definitivamente no! —y hecho a correr para alcanzarlo.

Al salir del hotel, lo vio en la entrada con una hermosa mujer.

—Tiene que hacer tres cuadras...—Luka le apuntaba la dirección por donde debía ir si quería llegar a esa calle.

—¡No! ¡No hables con otras chicas! —Abrazando por detrás, no había escuchado lo dicho, pero tampoco le importaba.

Chloé ocultaba su rostro rojo, avergonzado.

—P—para ser honesta, estaba muy, muy celosa —confesó—Muchas veces cuando vi a ti y a la panadera solos en tu habitación, resistí el impulso de regresar, echar la puerta abajo y sacarla de los pelos como regañarte por seguir invitándola a su cuarto —Solo...¡Quería quejarme y tenerte solo para mí!

Por otro lado, la mujer que quería saber cómo llegar una dirección, le preguntó a otra persona.

—Pero, una chica que se queja es irritante y pensé que me odiarías por ser siempre así. ¡Te hartarías, te cansarías! Por querer estar pegada a ti como un chicle.

Sus manos temblorosas lo seguía agarrando de la chaqueta, temiendo que se vaya, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder pararlas.

—No quería que me odiaras, por eso me estuve reprimiendo.

—Ya veo... de eso se trataba —él se giró para mirarla—Me gustas de esa forma, no hay necesidad de que te reprimas.

Chloé lo miraba sin poder creer.

—No te preocupes y ponte celosa.

La rubia lo abrazó con fuerza ¡Como lo amaba! El guitarrista rodeó sus brazos en su chica.


End file.
